


Fog On The Window

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Longing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa's on a mission and Quatre isn't.  Inspired by “Rainy Day' By Plain White Ts which you can listen to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-G5ryhchZ4">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog On The Window

The steady tap of raindrops on the window roused Quatre from where he had been staring and not really seeing the same paragraph for ten minutes. He picked up his bookmark, a thin piece of pitted blue metal, from the table at his elbow and set it between the pages. Rising from the chair he exhalted a long, deep sigh and stretched his arms up over his head. The book, a thick paperback covered in bright illustions, fell from his fingers to hold his place. He blinked, looking around as if waking from a long slumber before moving across the living room.

The skylight in the kitchen let in a muddy gray light that did nothing to dispel the gloom that had decended over the normally cheerful room. Seemingly without purpose Quatre wandered to the sliding glass doors that looked out onto the patio he and Trowa had built the previous summer. The porch swing off to side of the door shifted in the wind, rocking slightly as if it was possessed by the memory of all the nights they had spent rocking and talking about everything and nothing. An almost physical pain clenched at his stomach and he sucked in a breath, holding it until his head was swimming from lack of oxygen. He let it out slowly, focusing on controlling his mind and his body.

Outside the rain picked up, the gentle tap morphing into an more insistent pounding, dropping the visibility along with the temperature. Quatre shivered, hugging himself and sliding his hands up and down the soft material of his sweater covered arms. Stepping away from the doors he wandered back into the living room, though once again drawn to the window and the gray curtain of rain.

Outside a newly formed stream flowed down the street creating miniature lakes where it met the speedbumps. Fallen leaves in their brillant autumn clothes floated downstream. Some floated on the ever growing puddles while others were washed away down the street and out of sight. A blinding flash of lightning sliced across the sky leaving an after image that stained Quatre's vision. A second later thunder cracked over head and he ducked; an instinct left over from battles fought years ago.

Heavy drops of condensation began to form on glass where the warmth from inside battled with the wet cold on the other. On impulse, something that Quatre didn't give into often, he wrote Trowa's name in the dampness, blinking back tears as he did. In the next instant he wiped his hand through the word erasing everything but the line that formed the top of the T. Angry at himself for acting like a love struck school girl instead of a grown man he shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his jeans; wrapping the fingers of his right hand around his phone which rested there.

The sound of his phone startled him and he pulled it from his pocket. Through force of habit he checked the caller ID which indentified the person on the other end as Duo. Quatre stood where he was, phone in his open hand, watching it until the ringing stopped. Once more he moved towards the kitchen, letting his cell fall onto the chair next to his neglected book as he passed. Pushing the blinds to one side he slid open the door and stepped out onto the patio ignoring the sound of an incoming text message that followed on the heels of a voice mail notification.

The cold from the flagstones underfoot seeped through the heavy cotton of Quatre's socks and sent chills up to settle in the base of his spine. With slow, stumbling steps he walked to the edge of the patio, just past where the roof ended. The raindrops, large and icy cold, matted down his hair and soaked into thick knit sweater he wore. Still, the chill on his skin couldn't even begin to touch the one currently wrapping itself around his heart.

“You should answer your phone.” The words were accompanied by warm, strong arms that wrapped around Quatre from behind and tugged him back under the shelter of the overhang. Wordlessly, Quatre turned, burying his face into Trowa's shirt as Trowa wrapped his battered dark blue pea coat around them both blocking out as much of the cold and damp as he could. Quatre breathed deeply, taking in the scents of damp wool, curry, and love. When he looked up Trowa was looking down, smiling, bringing the sunshine with him.


End file.
